Cardiology
Cardiology is the branch of medicine pertaining to the heart and the vascular system of the human body -- the cardiovascular system. Its a subspecialty (fellowship) of Internal Medicine. The heart Cardiac pacemaker (Electrical system of the heart) * Electrical conduction system of the heart ** Action potential *** Ventricular action potential * Sinoatrial node * Atrioventricular node * Bundle of His * Purkinje fibers Basic cardiac physiology * Systole * Diastole * Heart sounds * Preload * Afterload * Kussmaul's sign Disorders of the heart Disorders of the coronary circulation * Atherosclerosis * Restenosis * Coronary heart disease (Ischaemic heart disease, Coronary artery disease) * Acute coronary syndrome ** Angina ** Myocardial infarction (Heart attack) Sudden cardiac death (The abrupt cessation of blood flow, leading to death) *Cardiac arrest Treatment of sudden cardiac death *Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) Disorders of the myocardium (muscle of the heart) * Cardiomyopathy ** Ischemic cardiomyopathy ** Nonischemic cardiomyopathy *** Amyloid cardiomyopathy *** Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) **** Hypertrophic obstructive cardiomyopathy (HOCM) (Idiopathic hypertrophic subaortic stenosis (IHSS)) **** Apical hypertrophic cardiomyopathy *** Dilated cardiomyopathy **** Alcoholic cardiomyopathy **** Tachycardia induced cardiomyopathy **** Takotsubo cardiomyopathy (Transient apical ballooning, stress-induced cardiomyopathy) *** Arrhythmogenic right ventricular dysplasia (Arrhythmogenic right ventricular cardiomyopathy) *** Restrictive cardiomyopathy * Congestive heart failure ** Cor pulmonale * Ventricular hypertrophy ** Left ventricular hypertrophy * Primary tumors of the heart ** Myxoma * Myocardial rupture Disorders of the pericardium (outer lining of the heart) * Pericarditis * Pericardial tamponade * Constrictive pericarditis Disorders of the heart valves * Aortic valve disorders ** Aortic insufficiency ** Aortic stenosis ** Aortic valve replacement ** Aortic valve repair ** Aortic valvuloplasty * Mitral valve disorders ** Mitral valve prolapse ** Mitral regurgitation ** Mitral stenosis ** Mitral valve replacement ** Mitral valve repair ** Mitral valvuloplasty * Pulmonary valve disorders ** Congenital pulmonic stenosis * Tricuspid valve disorders Disorders of the electrical system of the heart (Cardiac electrophysiology) * Tachycardia * Cardiac arrhythmias ** Supraventricular tachycardia (Fast rhythms that originate above the ventricles) *** Atrial fibrillation *** Atrial flutter *** Atrial tachycardia *** Sick sinus syndrome (Tachy-Brady syndrome) *** AV nodal reentrant tachycardia (AVNRT) *** AV reentrant tachycardia (AVRT) ** Bigeminy ** Premature ventricular contraction ** Ventricular tachycardia *** Torsades de pointes ** Ventricular fibrillation ** Sick sinus syndrome ** Bundle branch block *** Left bundle branch block *** Right bundle branch block ** Heart block *** First degree AV block *** Second degree AV block *** Bifascicular block *** Trifascicular block *** Third degree AV block **** Lev's disease * Specific diseases of the electrical system of the heart ** Brugada syndrome ** Long QT syndrome *** Andersen-Tawil syndrome *** Romano-Ward syndrome *** Jervell and Lange-Nielsen syndrome ** Short QT syndrome ** Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome (WPW syndrome) Inflammation and infection of the heart * Endocarditis ** Rheumatic heart disease * Myocarditis * Pericarditis Congenital heart disease * Atrial septal defect * Ventricular septal defect * Patent ductus arteriosus * Bicuspid aortic valve * Tetralogy of Fallot * Transposition of the great vessels (TGV) * Hypoplastic left heart syndrome Diseases of blood vessels (Vascular diseases) * Vasculitis * Atherosclerosis * Aneurysm * Varicose veins * Economy class syndrome * Diseases of the aorta ** Coarctation of the aorta ** Aortic dissection ** Aortic aneurysm * Diseases of the carotid arteries ** Carotid artery disease ** Carotid artery dissection Procedures done for coronary artery disease * Percutaneous coronary intervention ** Atherectomy ** Angioplasty (PTCA) ** Stenting * Coronary artery bypass surgery (CABG) * Enhanced external counterpulsation (EECP) Devices used in cardiology * Stethoscope * Devices used to maintain normal electrical rhythm ** Pacemaker ** Defibrillator *** Automated external defibrillator *** Implantable cardioverter-defibrillator * Devices used to maintain blood pressure ** Artificial heart ** Heart-lung machine ** Intra-aortic balloon pump ** Ventricular assist device Diagnostic tests and procedures * Blood tests * Echocardiogram * CMR * Cardiac stress test * Auscultation (Listening with the Stethoscope) Electrocardiogram (ECG or EKG) ** QT interval ** Osborn wave * Ambulatory Holter monitor * Electrophysiologic study ** Programmed electrical stimulation * Sphygmomanometer (Blood pressure cuff) * Cardiac enzymes * Coronary catheterization ** Myocardial Fractional Flow Reserve (FFRmyo) ** IVUS (IntraVascular UltraSound) Cardiac pharmaceutical agents The followings are medications commonly prescribed in cardiology: * Antiarrhythmic agents ** Type I (sodium channel blockers) *** Type Ia **** Quinidine *** Type Ib **** Lidocaine **** Phenytoin *** Type Ic **** Propafenone ** Type II (beta blockers) *** Metoprolol ** Type III (potassium channel blockers) *** Amiodarone *** Dofetilide *** Sotalol ** Type IV (slow calcium channel blockers) *** Diltiazem *** Verapamil ** Type V *** Adenosine *** Digoxin * ACE inhibitors ** Captopril ** Enalapril ** Perindopril ** Ramipril * Angiotensin II receptor antagonists ** Candesartan ** Eprosartan ** Irbesartan ** Losartan ** Telmisartan ** Valsartan * Beta blocker * Calcium channel blocker See also * Interventional cardiology * Clinical cardiac electrophysiology * Heart Failure Society of America * American Heart Association * National Heart Foundation of Australia * Skumin syndrome External links * Cardiology News * European Society of Cardiology * U.S. National Institute of Health (NIH) : Heart and Circulation * American College of Cardiology * Coronary heart disease * Virtual Cardiac Centre - latest comprehensive information on the field of Cardiology. * Cardiovascular Physiology - comprehensive explanation of basic concepts in cardiology. * Preventive Cardiology * A cardiac atlas using CMR images Category:Cardiology Category:Medical sciences